My Gangster Life
by Kimisaurous
Summary: Kimi Kwon a 16 year old girl who has been having a traumatizing life so far. Her parents died when she was 5/6 so she barely knew them. An Aunt in Korea took them in but suddenly died of breast cancer. And now her brother's died in a fight… How well would she cope as the new leader of her brother's world famous Big Bang?


'My Gangsta Life'

Kimi Kwon – Ulzzang, she has a rather tomboy side to her. Her Brother Kwon Jiyong aka G-Dragon. An orphan. Enters an all boy school. Is the new leader of Big Bang

Kwon Jiyong aka G.D – A good leader and brother who has been killed during a fight. Wants Kimi to carry on as the leader.

Choi Jonghoong aka Zelo – Youngest member of B.A.P, likes Kimi. Isn't very fond of his brother Changjo

Choi Jonghyun aka Changjo – Youngest member of Teen Top, also likes Kimi. Tries to get along with Zelo but fails…

Kim Myungsoo aka L – Biggest Player you'll ever meet. Next Victim – Kimi

Crazy Fan Girls (I have nothing against these people I love them… well some :P) – IU, Suzy, Jiyeon, Nana, Uee (Leader), Hyuna (Vice), Minah.

Amber & Sooyoung – Amber = Like Kimi's boyfriend cause of her boyish looks. Known Kimi since birth. Sooyoung = Mother Type figure she cares about Kimi as if she was her own child

Best Friends – CL, Hyoyeon, Zinger

Description

Kimi Kwon a 16 year old girl who has been having a traumatizing life so far. Her parents died when she was 5/6 so she barely knew them. An Aunt in Korea took them in but suddenly died of breast cancer. And now her brother's died in a fight… How well would she cope as the new leader of her brother's world famous Big Bang?

Foreword

"Why did you have to die? Jiyong why did it have to be you? You said you'll never leave me in this cruel world just like Umma, Appa and Imo (Aunt) did… or did you only say it to give me some light?"

"I'm Big Bang's New Leader!'

The funeral for my brother Kwon Jiyong seemed to go on forever… It felt like hours, it ended in tears and rain. Seungri oppa hugged me tight, he understood me most out of them all.

It was now 7:00pm, the boys took me back to my 'shared' apartment. Where it used to be my aunt, my oppa and I, then it became oppa and I, until today it's just me left. I grew up here for 10/11 years after my parents died in that fire in California. I can't remember what they look like but all I remember was smoke everywhere and my parents desperately trying to get us to safety by crawling. Why did the house have to fall down at that very moment right before my parents could? I blame those stupid teenaged guys who thought it would be soooooo hilarious to do such a thing. My oppa's only 2 years older than me he was already matured by then.

We moved back to Korea because of an aunt from my umma's side, who was nice enough to take us in. She was lovely and I loved her until one day she suddenly passed away due to breast cancer… she never told us, she never wanted us to worry about her. Her will was that we could keep the apartment and the furniture which was so nice of her.

Jiyong started a gang, they're pretty famous now well known by other gangs. Big Bang is a pretty neat name right? The main group consists of 5 people. My brother who's the Leader and went by the name G-Dragon. Next a guy who was more laid back and had crazy moments but was cool as well his hair colours all suited him well, TOP they called him and his most hated nickname Bingu TOP but I liked to call him Uncle TOP looks like one in my eyes. The third guy who's quite popular with the ladies is called Taeyang he isn't one of those people who take advantage of people which is probably why they all adore him. The Funny Doraemon Lover Daesung and not to forget my BFF in the gang Seungri! Just gotta love this baby panda~

Yes well doesn't this just bring back memories? I went into his room and the scent reminded too much of him. Maybe I'll spray his cologne around the house… I walk over to his bed and lied down scrunching up his pillow and curling up into a ball. Stay Strong Kimi you can do it. I looked at the drawer next to the bed and there was an envelope with my name on it. I sat up straight and opened the envelope. In it said "To my one and only baby sis Kimi

You know why I never let you in my room? It's because I've been working to this letter. I just didn't know how many days I had left so I never let you in but I guess today is that day. I'm no longer with you but I'll be there in your heart and by your side spiritually. Don't cry because I'll start crying too, I made the boys swear that they'll take really good care of you or else I'll haunt the shit out of them. I also have a few requests well more like arrangements. Firstly I transferred you to my school so it'll be easier for them to look out for you. No buts I don't care I'm only doing this for your own good k. the uniforms hanging in your room so get rid of your old one. And lastly I know the boys will fight over the leader position but I have decided to make you the new leader! CONGRATULATIONS! That's all. Have a good life sis. Work Hard Play Hard

Love

Your All Time Ganster Bro Jiyong

I was filled with mixed emotions. Am I supposed to laugh? Cry? Smile... wait what did he just say… No way! "I'm Big Bang's New Leader!"

Sorry for the angsty start ohoho dun cry GD lovers 3 he'll appear from time to time promise 3


End file.
